


Lady Luck's Curse

by StarlightDays



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, might continue this at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDays/pseuds/StarlightDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bad thing about being a hero with a secret identity...is not knowing which one you prefer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Luck's Curse

[Based on [this post](http://northmelody.tumblr.com/post/133815910476/me-ah-today-is-such-a-wonderful-day-brain)]

* * *

Marinette took a deep breath, placing her hand over her heart, as if it would stop it from beating so furiously. “Okay…I can do this…I can do this…” she whispered, taking another shaky breath.

Adrien was nearby, doing a photo shoot in the park. Marinette waited for the right moment to approach him, pretending to be casually passing by and striking up a casual conversation with Adrien, talking about the weather, school… 

 _So far so good…_ she thought to herself. “Ah…Th-There’s…something that I needed to tell you…” she said softly. “Huh? What is it Marinette?” Adrien asked. “I…uh…I-“

“Adrien! Your break is over!”

Adrien turned to face Nathalie “Just a minute!” he called back “Sorry, do you think you could tell me later?” Adrien asked. _No! I have to do it now! It’s three words! I like you! I like you! I li-_

“Marine-“

“I like you!”

Adrien stared at Marinette as she blurted out her confession. “I…I really…like you…I just…I wanted to tell you…” she said, eyeing the ground. Marinette could feel the heat rising to her face, her cheeks turning a dark red color, her heart thumping loudly in her chest, as if it would explode. She had finally confessed yet she couldn’t look him in the eye. She waited for another few seconds for a reply. _He’s not saying anything…maybe I should-_

“I’m sorry”

Marinette’s head snapped up and she looked at Adrien. His cheeks were bright pink in embarrassment, and he was looking away. “I’m sorry…” he said again “But…I like someone else…”

Marinette’s heart shattered “Y…You do?” she asked, her voice quiet, all the energy she had before was suddenly gone. “C…Can I at least know who it is?” she asked. _Who am I competing with? Who has your heart? Is it Chloe? Please don’t let it be Chloe…I couldn’t handle it if you were in love with someone so evil…_

“Ladybug”

Marinette blinked “Wh…What?” she asked “I know, it’s stupid…I have a crush on the hero of Paris…but…you wanted to know…” he said. “Y…Yeah…I guess…I did…” she whispered. “I’m sorry…I appreciate it…but-“ Adrien took a step closer to Marinette, who took a large step backwards “I understand…” she said, forcing a smile _Don’t let him see you cry…don’t bother him anymore than you already have…_

“I…I’m sorry” Marinette said, still forcing a smile. “You have no reason to apologize” Adrien said. “Adrien!” Nathalie called again. “I…I do…I’m sorry…you should get back to work…see you at school” she said before running off.

“Wait!” Adrien yelled, but Marinette continued to run, trying to hold back tears.

 _He loves Ladybug…of course he’d love her…_ she thought to herself as she continued to run until she reached home, running up to her room and burying her head in her pillow.

Tikki peeked out from Marinette’s purse. “Marinette?” she asked, her little heart clenching as she realized Marinette was sobbing into her pillow. “Marinette…it’s okay…” Tikki whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. “It’s not okay!” Marinette yelled, her voice cracking.

“It’s always Ladybug…of course he’d love Ladybug…everyone does” Marinette whispered. Tikki looked at Marinette with a mix of sadness and confusion “But you _are_ Ladybug…so he does like you…right?” Tikki asked, confused.

Marinette sniffled “No…he doesn’t love _me_ …” she said. “He loves Ladybug…Ladybug is the exact opposite of me…she’s brave…she’s confident…she’s not me…” Marinette whispered.

“I don’t want him to feel like he _has_ to love Marinette…even if I told him who I was he’d only ever see Ladybug…” she whispered.

_Why would he ever want me?_

* * *

Cat Noir groaned as he dodged another blast from the Akuma he was currently fighting.

He had been fighting this Akuma alone for about 10 minutes now and Ladybug still hadn’t arrived. _Where is she?! **I’m** supposed to be the one to make a grand entrance and save her! What’s going on? _ He thought to himself.

Cat Noir’s eyes widened as he noticed Ladybug standing on a nearby rooftop “Ladybug?” he asked, confused. Why wasn’t she fighting? How long had she been standing there? Before Cat Noir could say anything to her Ladybug jumped down and finished off the Akuma in a flash, purifying the Akuma without the use of Lucky Charm, amazing Cat Noir and the onlookers.

“Whoa…what was-“ Cat Noir jumped back as Ladybug suddenly left the scene, using her yo-yo to swing onto a nearby rooftop and running off. Cat Noir watched her for half a second before running off as well, chasing after her.

Cat Noir found her a moment later, hidden on a rooftop. “Bugaboo? What’s going on? Why did you suddenly leave like that? What took you so…long…” Cat Noir stopped his barrage of questions as he got closer to Ladybug.

She was crying, even with her mask on he could see that her eyes were red and puffy. How long had she been crying? _Why_ was she crying?

“Are you okay My Lady?” Cat Noir asked, taking a step closer. “I hate it…” Ladybug whispered. Cat Noir blinked in confusion before taking another step closer “Hate…what?” he asked, confused, continuing to take several smaller steps closer. “Ladybug…I hate her…” she whispered again, her hands clenching into fists, her nails digging into the palms of her hands.

“I hate her…I hate her I hate her…” she whispered again and again, tears coming to her eyes again. “ _I hate her…_ ”

Ladybug stiffened as she felt Cat Noir wrap his arms around her shoulder, pulling her into his side and letting her rest her head against his shoulder. “I don’t know why you’re crying…but there’s no reason to hate yourself…I’m sorry about whatever has you upset…” Cat Noir said. “You’re the only person who hates yourself…” he whispered. “You have no idea what you’re talking about…” Ladybug whispered “That’s the problem…everyone loves Ladybug! No one loves the actual me!” she yelled.

Ladybug felt Cat Noir’s hands holding her head up, his green eyes glaring into her own sky blue ones “Really? You can’t think of a single person who loves you? Someone who cares about you? Someone who you can turn to and they’d immediately welcome you with open arms, pushing aside whatever else they have to do?” he asked.

Ladybug sniffled “He still doesn’t love me…he loves Ladybug…” she whispered. Cat Noir’s heart clenched. She was crying over a _boy?_ He pushed aside his jealousy for a moment, his lady was crying, now wasn’t the time to be jealous.

Cat Noir held Ladybug at arm’s length, his hands on her shoulders as he looked her in the eye, surprising her. “Well he’s an idiot! I’m sure you’re lovable in either form! Whether you’re the hero of Paris or just a normal civilian! You’re still a wonderful person! You’re still my partner! And you’re still a hero to every Parisian…even if they don’t know it!” Cat Noir said.

Ladybug looked up at Cat, who continued to stare down at her. Cat suddenly pulled her into a tight hug, Ladybug being too shocked to move as Cat squeezed her as closely as he could.

_You’re still the person I love…no matter what_

 


End file.
